UNNAMED JAZELLE'S STORY
by WishingIWasAWerewolf
Summary: This is a story of a girl who lives in tortall and her life as she searches for someone to teache her to fight with the help of a meddeling god or is that her real father, or is it her uncle? Sorry for the delay, but I'M BACK!
1. The Beginning

I OWN NOTHING!!

Wednesday July 22, 339 H.E.

Dear Journal,

My name is Jazelle, Jazz for short. I'm nine my mother is twenty-seven and my older half sister is sixteen and married. I am worried that my father will leave us now that he has the bride price. She was so pretty that the bride price was enough to pay for my father to not have to work for the rest of his life if he lived by himself.

I should probably tell you what I look like, I am a good five and a quarter feet tall and my hair is a dark brown. I keep my hair short. My eyes are a blue green and the madder I get the closer to icy blue they get. There the only part of me that shows my emotions, emotions are weakness. My mother is the only person I trust even though she is a little off her rocker. I have to get up early before my parents wake up so I can exercise since they consider is to manly for a nine-year-old girl to do.

Goodbye,

Jazelle

Thursday June 23 339

Dear Journal,

As i was worrying my father kicked us out to day. I knew he would but I hoped he wouldn't. He took all the money and kicked us out of the house with mother beaten and bruised. The only thing of value that he left us was my Silver owl necklace. Which he doesn't know exists. I was given it on the street when I was three and even then I knew it was a god.

For my entire life I have prayed to that unnamable god. The only answer I ever got was in the answer of a dream which was as fallows:

There was a crowd all faceless except for one of the women who was walking forward wearing breaches of all things. The only other face I could see was the king he was waiting for her on the diesis and when she got there she kneeled.

"Lady Jillian" at this she visibly cringed, "Do you promise to up hold all of the realms laws and to help the helpless, to help even those that can't pay for your help?" His voice was magnified almost magically

"Yes" She said as she looked up at him. Now I could see that her eyes were a lot like mine and they were dangerously close to being icy.

"Well that I King Jonathan the fourth dub thee Sir Lady Knight Jillian of Kings Reach." The crowd erupted with cheers as the king touched her head and shoulders.

"Thank you Your Majesty." She said as she rushed to hug her parents. She looks around nineteen.

That was where the story ended but as I was drifting if to sleep I heard the gods voice say, "Find her". and when I woke up in the morning i found that the necklaces eyes were now beautiful blue green stones.

Writ about eight hours latter

Mother and I were walking down the road on the way to Corrus, the capital, we had gotten directions from a woman on the street who when she herd of our plight gave us a pair of breaches each and a loaf of bread, which was all she could spare. as I said we were walking down the road and I was looking at the trees and saw an owl carved in to one of them and saw a leather purse nailed to the tree under it.

I walked to the tree and took the purse down and it held three silver nobles and a note that said:

If you can see this and can read it you can keep the pack as well

That's all it said but the pack was full of food, two bed rolls and had a spot to keep our skirts. there was also a tent and to set it up all you had to do was untie a few things.

well good night i should go to bed not

Goodbye,

Jazelle

I GOT A REVIEWER!! Thanks to Star Skater

I own nothing

Sunday June 26, 339

Dear Journal,

It's been too dismal to write as it's been very wet. We're lucky for the pack because our stuff stay dry. The only reason I'm writing today is that we need a rest. We're a day out of Corus. When we're an hour out we'll set up camp since we can't afford a house.

I figure I'll get a job at the palace since they're always hiring somebody to do the dirty work. I hope I get to be a junior hostler so that I can buy food and see when the lady knight arrives. I guess that's as good an idea as any. There's a wierd noise outside, I'll write later.

Writ about an hour later.

The noise was only a dog. He came up to us and just sat there and whined. Mom likes him but he annoys me. But I guess he can stay as I won 't be here most of the day. Mom told me to wash him and give him some food. In just a half an hour, she taught him to sit and shake, so she named him Trix and he answers to it already. It's time to make dinner so:

Goodbye and good night.

Jazelle

Monday, June 27, 339,

Dear Journal,

Well, we found our camping place or our new home. This should be interesting. We finished uppacking and setting up. Tomorrow, I go to the palace and ask for a job. I should go to bed.

Goodbye and good night,

Jazelle

Tuesday, Jun 28, 339

Dear Journal,

Today I got up earlier than usual, three hours **before** dawn so I could make it to the palace in time to be rejected thrice… once at the embasy stable again at the kings own stable and then again at the squires stable only to be excepted at the last place you would expect… the knights stable!! I get two uniforms which are pretty cheap, they are made up of a sturdy shirt made of bleached wool and a very dark pair of pants that are quite serviceable. And I'm closer to finding her than I thought, she is only a week away.

I should go to bed.

Goodbye and goodnight,

Jazelle.

Wendsday, Jun 29, 339

Dear Journal,

I had to get up early again to report to work. I put my work clothes on and ran to work, I can run for miles with out stopping and I don't know how I can I never trained I just always could. I got to work early and started cleaning out the stalls. When the task master showed up he looked surprised to see me, "Little miss your not supposed to be here till noon"

I bowed my head and said," I'm sorry sir I thought you meant to be here at sunrise when you said 'be here with the sun'."

"Did I say that?" he said blushing, "How old are you?"

"Why" I said, suspicious.

"Because little miss we aren't supposed to hire anybody under a certain age."

"Oh I'm Twelve sir" I said lying easily.

He smiled and said, "Well as you say"

Work was normal until lunch witch is when I finished the stalls and asked what else I was supposed to do, and Joe, the taskmaster, said suspiciously, "When did you get here even I couldn't finish that fast."

"I got here an hour before sunrise sir, I despise sleeping in." I said wondering if I had done something wrong

"Where do you live little miss?"

"An hours run out of the city with my mother because we cant afford a house or boarding rooms and all the money I earned and are going to earn is going' to food, sir.

"You know you can sleep here."

"My mother cant sir."

"I understand you will be paid at the end of the week."

When I finished lunch Joe said well little miss you've finished for the day you may leave. And be back tomorrow at dawn, no earlier." He said faking being stern.

"yes sir" I saluted him teasingly. I started walking away when I reached the doors I couldn't help but doublecheck my information. "Sir do you know when the lady knight Jillian will get here. I must find her."

Why little miss she wont hire you or your mother, when she arrives she has no one with her and she takes no one with her when she leaves." He said

"I Just nead to talk to her." I said as I grabbed my necklace and thought 'please let her teach me how to fight please.'

"she should be here with in the week little miss.' Ahhhh sooner than I thought.

"goodbye sir" I said as I began my run home

Goodbye and goodnight'

Jazelle

The next few days were much the same as a my first day. My "boss" still teased me about being early and the knights all seem a little weirded out by me. They say I look like Lady Jillian's double. Once I heard one of the knights say "That new stable hand should get a different job that one in for boys only" and he growled.

Mom's headaches have gotten worse the only tine she gets up is when she is hungry or has to use the potty. (a/n remember this is a nine year old even if she doesn't act is.) I'm afraid I might need a healer, one we cant afford.

**The next day**

Mom is getting worse, she won't eat any thing and she wont drink any thing and she is burning up. Joe found me it the stables crying and told me that his cousin was a healer and she might help, her name is Groveland or at least that's what he said.

The lady won't be here for another three days because she ran into a few bandits in the south.

July 2, 339

Dear Journal,

Miss Groveland came about an hour ago and fixed mom, she said that she would have charged us nothing but mom wouldn't allow that. She made me pay a hole silver noble when I was saving to buy mom a new dress, there goes all our savings. The lady knight should be here tomorrow or the day after. I'm worried about what I'm going to say to her or what will happen to mom sense she can't ride a horse or even walk that far. Work was easy to day only four knights whispered about me and I got to exercise some horses sense there owners couldn't do it today.

Mom is better now and I should go to bed so…

Goodbye and goodnight

Jazzelle

July 3, 339

Dear Journal,

She was hear today and I kind of talked to her, I said hi and she waved as she walked by. I get to clean her horses stable so I'm going to get there early to talk to her tomorrow.

I'm to jittered to talk so im going to convince mom to let us move to a new place.

Goodbye and goodnight

Jazzelle

*Sorry I don't have a big chapter but between cleaning and basketball and school I have like a grand total of like four extra minutes a day, I will try to update by next weekend. *

**If any one has an idea for the title or a phrase you would like me to use in the story pleas say some thing**

**Please read and review I will post the next chapter when I can, I am grounded at the moment so it may be awhile.**


	2. The Conversation and its repercussions

Pox and murrain I own nothing, dang it!

July 4, 339

Dear Journal,

I talked to her to day I don't think I started correctly… well you can judge that:

"Excuse me" I started and she turned around to look at me and I froze she looked like an older version of me. "miss … uh sir lady… um well"

"Spit it out girl" She said not completely meanly, than she paused at me and stared at me, for many minutes there was a silence and nether of us spoke. "Who are you girl, speak up."

"My name is Jazzelle ma'am, Jazz for short. I'm the stable hand that cleans your stable and I was wondering if you might want to well realy I wanted to ask you to teach me to fight, I could be a maid or umm I don't know I just want to fight ma'am." I said nervously

" I cant teach you to fight im leaving soon and I take no one with me."

" I can ride I'll go with you, I just have to secure a place for mom."

" do you know who your father is girl,?" she said suddenly

"Why he is just a lower carpenter of kings reach village, mi' lady?" I said still not knowing what she meant

"No he's not he is the god of the forest, mostly taking shape as an owl. He is nameless for no one wants to upset him." She said quietly

"What do you mean?" I said

"About you not wanting to go along with me or that your dads a God, Just like mine. Surprising is that your mom didn't die, mine did I was raised by that bastard known as Barron of Kings reach."

A/N I needed to put this here so please relies this is Sir lady knight jillian's p.o.v.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What do you mean?" she said

"About you not wanting to go along with me or that your dads a God, Just like mine. Surprising is that your mom didn't die, mine did I was raised by that bastard known as Barron of Kings reach." As I said this my horrid childhood flashed in my mind. I knew she couldn't come with me because she would get hurt and even though I don't know her I don't want her getting hurt by **him**.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(A/N back to jazzelle)

She palled suddenly and I could tell it was all she could do not to cry out.

"Miss are you ok?"

She looked shaken but rose and looked at me saying "I will teach you but you mother will have to move to the palace with me you can both stay in my rooms, I have to many any way." I couldn't tell what changed her mind but some thing did.

"Thank you ma'am"

"And quit with the ma'am thing I'm your half sister and you will call me jillian or jay. NOTHING else.

I have to wake up mom and tell her we are moving to the palace.

Goodbye and goodnight

Jazzelle

July 5, 339

Dear Journal,

Today mom and I were moving to the castle and Jillian was coming with us to make sure we weren't stopped at the gate, we had decided on thin when I was working earlier today. The Lady kni… I mean Jillian's horse is a very temper mental being. Earlier today I was trying to give it a treat and it tried to bite my thumb off! I am at the camp now waiting for the Lady I mean Jillian (this is so confusing) to arrive so we can move to the CASTLE!!!! I am so so so excited that trix keeps jumping on me as if to ask why I'm so excited, I know that's crazy but it's what it looks like.

She's here I will write later bye.

You wouldn't believe what the rooms look like they are huge. Just the 'closet' (a _small_ room to put clothes) was bigger than the room that we used to sleep in back we lived in that apartment. Mom and I share the _Maids room_ is what Jillian called it. All the rooms have a very woody theme, mostly lightwoods. Jillian looked at my mother when she got there and told me she was going to take her immediately to the healers because she was still sick. So if I am to go with them I am to leave now.

Goodbye and I will write later.

*Later that day*

Mom is very sick according to the healers and is to stay abed until she is better, and camping was a very bad idea for us to do according to them. Its all my fault mommy's sick, all my fault.

Goodbye and good night,

Jazzelle

Post Script: I am to work early tomorrow so I will right late.

_______________---------------------__________________----------------______

AN) Please send me any ideas you have. A extra large cookie to all reviewers.


End file.
